The present invention relates to an anti-wheel skid brake control system of the type wherein an electronic controlling device subject to signals representative of the behavior of a particular wheel of a railway vehicle or automotive type truck, for example, provides control of electro-magnetic modulating valves via which braking pressure is regulated to control a wheel skid. The modulating valves, under the influence of the electronic controlling device, apply and release brake pressure in a cyclical fashion during the period a vehicle is operating in a low adhesion environment in an attempt to maintain vehicle retardation as close as possible to the skid point. It is well known, however, that in releasing brake pressure in response to a skidding wheel, the rate of release at a point where the wheel skid is substantially corrected may be so great as to overshoot the actual pressure capable of bringing the wheel skid under control. The resulting excess pressure reduction, of course, causes an unnecessary loss of brake effort during the interim until a subsequent reapplication of brake pressure is initiated. Likewise, the rate of reapplication of brake pressure following correction of the wheel skid may be so great at the time brake effort is restored to a level just short of the adhesion limit sufficient to cause wheel skid that the reapplication pressure will overshoot the adhesion limit and cause another wheel skid. This will result in excessive cycling of the brake pressure with the result of reduced brake efficiency.